


The Deed For The Deeds

by HUNTER29



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Property Deeds, Sexual Convincing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: A few weeks had passed since Dante left with his reincarnated brother to destroy the roots of the Qliphoth and has yet to return. Lady and Trish are discussing who gets to run the shop but find that Dante has taken precautions to prevent to from exerting dominance over his beloved shop.The question is, how far with the female demon hunters go to get the deeds?





	The Deed For The Deeds

A few weeks had passed since the ordeal involving the demon tree, Qlophoth, that had taken over Regrave. A few weeks passing since the demon hunter Dante left with the restored form of his brother, Vergil, to cut down the roots and destroyed the damned tree.

A few weeks had passed and there was no sign of Dietrich of the twins sons of Sparda.

Inside the shop that was propertied by the legendary demon hunter, Lady and Trish were both eating slices of pizza as the former commented on Dante's consistent absence from the Devil May Cry shop.

The two pondered on if the the demon hunter was even planning on returning before Lady stood up and asked if she could have the shop as she believed it was time for ehr to settle down somewhere and she had plans for the somewhat abandoned shop.

Trish however opposed to that idea and snuck up behind Lady to snatch her slice of pizza, saying that she kinda liked the place how it was at the time. Trish dashing away Lady chased after her to reclaim the stolen slice of pizza before the jingle of the bell above the door was heard.

"Sorry ladies, but that shit ain't going to happen" you said as you entered the shop with a surprise for the two demon slayers.

Lady asked what you meant and you grinned before waving a rolled up piece of paper, saying that they couldn't do as they pleased with the place as you was the bearer of the deeds as handed down to you by Dante himself before he took up the job to fight the demon king that turned out to be his kin.

"Why do you have the deeds?" Trish asked and you laughed whilst taking a seat behind the desk and putting your feet up, replying by recounting the tale of how Dante came to you.

"Said something along the lines of, my dear friend, I know you'll keep this safe because those crazy bitches..." Y/n watched with amusement as Lady and Trish pointed accusing fingers at each other as to who Dante was referring to in particular in spite of you referring to the tale with plural.

You then said something that caught the two womens' attention.

You said that you may be willing to part with these deeds if one of the two managed to convince you in some way, you relaxing back in the chair as you said you wasn't too sure how they would manage taht as you wasn't Dante so they couldn't sway you with promises of Pizza.

Lady asked you what it was that yiu had in mind for being convinced but you shrugged, sharing for them to be creative and surprise you.

You didn't expect what Trish was to do though.

The blonde haired demonic recreation of Dante's mother knocked your feet off the desk and leaned over you, a smirk on her lips as her hand reached down into your lap.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked whilst palming your crotch before going to unzip your pants only for you to stop her and say that you wasn't suggesting that but Trish was persistent as she pushed you back in the chair and knelt before you.

She unfastened your pants and pulled them down to free your flaccid but erecting phallus.

You and Lady were both in a stupor to Trish's actions. Lady due to her not expecting Trish to be this determined to keep the place how it was whereas you was just surprised she was so determined to get the deeds.

Trish glanced over to Lady with a smirk, claiming that those deeds were as good as hers before she engulfed your entire cock into her mouth.

The blonde haired demoness bobbed her head as she sucked you off, creating lewd noises as she ran her mouth over your thick shaft and you swore whilst leaning your head back. Fellatio was a surprisingly natural ability to Trish as yiu was quickly learning from the way she blew you.

She stared up at you to see your reaction and smirked around your cock as you was clearly enjoying her oral stimulation to your phallus. She was rather confident of her chances of securing those deeds.

But Lady wasn't too keen on losing either.

The heterochromic shoved her friend to the side as she knelt before you as well, telling Trish not to get too cocky as Lady took to replace the blonde in sucking your cock.

Red and green eyes stared up at you as Lady sucked and licked your prick whilst jerking you off.

Trish smirked at her friend's competitive nature but wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet, she stood up and stepped to your side as she undone her corset via the lightening shaped strings on the front.

The corset dropped to show Trish's chest and she leaned close to you and pulled your face to her tits, saying you can do what you please with them and you couldn't help but reach a hand to her breasts and squeeze them which caused the demoness to hum as you touched her.

Lady narrowed her eyes as Trish smirked to her before deciding to turn the heat up and so bobbed her head faster as her hands pressed to your thighs, your cock going further into Lady's mouth as she began deepthroating you with little no gagging and yiu bucked a little from this.

You looked down to Lady as she stared up at you, it was rather unceremonious seeing she had your cock in her throat but she didn't seem to mind giving you a glossy eyed stare.

"Not bad" Trish commented as Lady pulled her head back up for a gasp of air, drool running from the corners of ehr mouth as she retired to giving you a more steady blowjob with the occasional deepthroat as your eyes were on her. 

Your hand continued to play with Trish's breast before you started to suck on nipple of her left tit, her voice gasping before she felt your second hand dip into ehr leather pants and run over her clit which caused the blonde to stand on shaking legs as you touched her.

"What's wrong, Trish, can't take it?" Lady taunted before her eyes widened as the demon she mocked shoved Lady's head down your cock again.

"Shut up" Trish gasped as she held onto you to keep her steady, your finger running over her clit before poking into her pussy.

You honestly couldn't believe how things turned out, you did wonder what the two demon slayers would do to try and get the deeds to the shop from you but you didn't expect either of them let alone both to be handing their bodies over for your sexual gratification.

You couldn't deny it felt good thoigh.

Even if you did, your body would have sold out your lie. You was close to cummimg and so let Lady know but she didn't stop or at least slow down, instead she bobbed her head faster as she stared at you with her heterochromatic haze.

With a grunt and and a buck you let loose, Lady pulling her head back so your cum would land in her mouth and old ehr face as she gasped for breath.

She stared up at you breathless with a near whorish expression on her face, covered in semen would do that to anyone really.

"That look suits you" Trish mocked before cursing as her legs bent a little from you digging a finger into her rapidly moistening cunt, her eyes kidding half way and her mouth opening which made Lady shoot back the same line.

"Shut up" Trish gasped as you fingered her slowly before she grit her teeth as she suddenly came over your finger.

The two femme fatales looked at you with surprisingly lustfuo gazes, gazes that also held wonder at what you was planning to do next.

Trish quickly found out first as you suddenly stood up, knocking Lady to the side in the process, and bent the blind haired demoness over the desk before you. Her hands pressed to the wooden surface as did her breasts whilst she stared back at you with surprise in her gaze as you pulled her leather pants down to show her wet pussy.

Trish's cheeks flushed red a little but not in embarrassment, she was actually more excited.

Your cock stood tall, thick and hard for her and yiu rubbed it to her glistening folds.

You looked into Trish's eyes before hilting yourself balls deep into her soaked pussy and she threw her head back with a loud and long moan from being penetrated so hastily.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape as you gripped her hips and started thrusting into her.

Clapping sounds of flesh already filling the shop as you started fucking Trish and she moaned from the feeling of you assaulting her pussy with your thick shaft, enjoying the pleasure that wracked through her body as you and her bent over the desk.

"Ah, fuck, yes, yes, more" she moaned as you humped against her, and during this Lady was just watching.

Her eyes were wide as you watched you aggressive fuck Trish with a burst of dominance that she didn't expect to see from you, Lady remained on the floor a few feet away from where she sucked you off and the dampness between her legs that built up from the blowjob she gave you had started heating up.

Lady rubbed her thighs together but her clothing was in the way.

She stood to her feet and removed the black shorts and leg warmers she had on before sitting on the decks where she hiked a leg up whilst leaving the other on the floor.

Lady reached a hand down between her legs and inserted a finger into herself and pumped it as she also reached to pull her top up over her chest where she played with her breasts.

Lady watched you fuck Trish.

The blonde haired demon had a lustful expression on her face, your cock hitting just the right spots inside her and she couldn't help but want more with the whole original reasoning for her initially giving you the blowjob that started this was completely out of her mind.

"Fuck me harder!" She demanded before gasping as you started to thrust even harder which made the clapping of your bodies get louder along with her moans.

You looked over to Lady who was clearly enjoying the view as she fingered herself before she gasped and whined a little as you pulled her hand from between her legs only to replace it with yours as you pumped your finger much faster than she was which made the heterochromic gasp and moan at your touch.

How did you get into this situation? You wasn't complaining at all but you just wondered.

You didn't expect Dante handing the deeds to the shop to you meant that you would have Trish bent over the desk with your cock plowimg her demon pussy with Lady on the desk getting fingered by you. Both of them were moaning your name before you focused back on Trish.

Your hands clapped down on her ass as you drove yourself forward into her and her head flung backwards.

"Fuck! I'm cummimg!" She shouted as her juices bombarded you but you kept thrusting, leaning down against her back before pulling her body upright as you fucked her.

You reached a hand up to massage Trish's breasts with your second hand reaching down to rub her pussy as you fucked it, your actions making the demon weak in her legs as she gasped and moaned before she reached behind your head to pull you to kiss her.

This being perfectly timed as you gave a deep thrust into Trish's cunt and started to cum insdie her, her voice would be filling the store if you hadn't been kissing her.

Her eyes stared into yours as you filled her with your load before pulling out and sitting her in the chair where she slumped back a little with a fucked silly grin on her face and her eyes staring at you, even if you didn't hand over the deeds to her after that fucking she wouldn't mind.

She'd just have you fuck her even harder next time.

You then turned to Lady who had returned to touching herself before you slid her ass along the desk so she was before you, her legs open around your waist as you got between them before you looked into her eyes.

The demon slayer reached up and rested her hands on your shoulders with a firm grip as she kept her legs open for you, your dock rubbing her entrance before you took her by surprise like you had with Trish and drove deep into her which caused Lady the shout at the feeling of you laying claim to her pussy.

She's had sex before but you stretched her out more than any man has, Lady shuddered at the feeling of her body growing accustomed to your size before you began thrusting into her.

She struggled to keep her legs from wrapping around you but Lady managed to keep a little composure as you thrusted into her, her legs remaining open as her red and green eyes glossed over a little from the feeling of your cock pumping into her. She felt herself shake from a pleasure she's never had.

Admittedly, Lady got more of a thrill from killing demons than she had from having sex but you flipped that around as the pleasure she got from you pushing into her needy pussy was immense.

You ran a hand up behind Lady to hold her up as you reached your second hand to massage her chest whilst pushing your lips to hers, Lady being happy to return the kiss as she continued to hold onto your shoulders for support otherwise she would foal back against the desk.

You continued to thrust into Lady before pinning her down against the desk as you really started to fuck her.

Rapid, deep and hard thrusts collided your bodies together as you stared into the other's eyes whilst keeping your lips locked, that being until you prodded your tongue to Lady's lips to see how far you could take things and what she would let you do.

To be honest it seemed more reasonable for her to let your tongue into the kiss seeing that you was already fucking her.

Your tongue moved around inside her mouth as she moaned into the lock from your thrusts before she tried to fight back but for the first time since she began her journey of demon hunting, Lady had little strength to fight back.

Your thrusts were getting even more aggressive tot he point where the desk was actually rocking and Lady broke the kiss for her mouth to fall open in a moan that was followed by her pussy gripping down on you as she came with a shout just before you let loose also.

After you filled Lady up to the brim you pulled out and she laid back against the desk with her legs parted to show your cum leaking from her satisfied pussy.

Trish stood up from the chair and let you sit down as both she and Lady looked to you expectantly.

"Have you decided who you plan on high the deeds to?" Trish asked with a smirk on her lips and you replied that yiu wasn't too sure yet, that yiu may not hand the deeds over to either of them really.

"Well then, I guess we need to try harder to convince you" Lady said as she hopped off the desk knelt before you with Trish at her side, both of the leaning forward and sticking out their tongues to run along your cock before Trish leaned to Lady's ear and whispered something.

Both of them then looked to you as they pushed their chests against your cock and started massaging it whilst licking the tip, occasionally meeting each other in a heated lock just to give you a show.

The two kept this up and looked at you to see your reaction and you just leaned back in the chair as you felt the two quickly bringing you to another orgasm which you the. Shot over their faces.

"I suppose we have a long night ahead of us if we want to see who he hands the deeds over to" Trish said after and and lady cleaned themselves of your cum, the blonde demoness standing up and mounting your lap.

"Let's begin again" she said before sinking down and the long night continued.

At the end of it all Lady and Trish were sprawls put across the floor, both naked with your cum on their faces, chests and of course leaking from their pussies.

Neither of the two minded that you hadn't come to a decision of handing over the deeds, they didn't care if you ever handed them over as it me at that you could keep fucking them. Even if you decided to not hand over the deeds they won't object to keeping the sex going.

"Let's continue these negotiations tomorrow" you said a little exhausted and the two demon slayers nodded in agreement.

They were too satisfied and a little weak in the legs to keep going for the night.

So it was scheduled, further negotiations for the deeds to the Devil May Cry shop would continue the endgame day and the day after that and so on until you make a decision.

You may never make one at this rate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have requests then let me know.


End file.
